


The Girl Who Walks on the Shore

by Izrah_and_Sly



Series: Side Stories of the Twin Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First story, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mystery, Not Beta Read, characters will remain unnamed until the main story reveals their names, dont wory if you dont undertsand, teaser for the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izrah_and_Sly/pseuds/Izrah_and_Sly
Summary: This series will function as a collection of short stories relating to these specific unnamed characters.~~~~~~~“Again? We only just left.”The creature offers up an eerie chuckle with a slithering and wispy voice “It’s just the way things work around here. You should know this already with how long you have been doing it.”“Still, I would like a break from this eventually. It’s not like I willingly chose this.”“Ohh? But you did indeed choose this my dear. Maybe inadvertently, but the choice was yours all the same” the creature countered.





	1. Cursed By Fate Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on trying to complete a saga of sorts. I have been mulling of the idea since middle school and now I'm in college and well…. better late than never…. So far there will be three parts, but as I do not have the plot completed the saga will take a long time to finish. But do not fear, as I plan to finish this blasted story. Until then, I hope you can enjoy this little snippet.
> 
> Side note: This is in-betad, so let me know if you see any mistakes. Also, while this chapter may be a bit confusing, it is due to it referencing events in the main story which has yet to be created. This is serving as a teaser for the main story and while I don't mind explaining confusing parts, I will not reveal anything that has not already happened in the story yet.

The waves from the tide rise and fall, breathing against the ethereal shore. In the distance over the water lies nothing but an empty expanse into the bleak starless night. Beyond the unmoving waters that still manage to draw in lost souls with its sleepy breaths lies the truth, a truth that has long been hidden. Beyond the shore though sleeps another truth, which lurks past the long dead forest shrouded in the mist.

In the forest is a little girl, who leaves no footprints in the bleached sand on which she walks on. The bare and endless army of trees bear no land marks and the mist is thick, offering nothing but confusion and silence to anything that dares to venture into their weary arms. She would have no idea where she is going on her own, even if this was her home.

The only reason she could safely trek these woods is due the creature which guides her. It is a horrific creature with a slimy serpentine body and a sly face with slit eyes. Spiny fins grew down the back of its elongated bleak body down the end of its long threadlike tail. Its flippers ended in spike and emitted an endless amount for grey smoke adding to the mist that crowds them. While the creature is a monstrosity, it is a guiding light in the forest past the shore, the block in the way between the two hidden truths. On the end of its tail resides a luminous bulb that lights up the path to the truth for the girl.

The girl, who has long curly blond hair, follows the creature in the quite of the woods, with the only noise coming from the bells tied to her ankles. Though the girl is anxious, almost irritated, she still walks on in silence refusing to say a word, until the loud plick of a lone raindrop reverberates throughout the woods.

She stops and sighs “Again? We only just left.”

The creature offers up an eerie chuckle with a slithering and wispy voice “It’s just the way things work around here. You should know this already with how long you have been doing it.”

“Still, I would like a break from this eventually. It’s not like I willingly chose this.”

“Ohh? But you did indeed choose this my dear. Maybe inadvertently, but the choice was yours all the same” the creature countered.

The girl sighs again. “If I had known what it would lead to, I would not have done what it did.”

“It’s too late now.”

“I know that already!” she shouted, the sound carrying through the mist. She was staring straight at the creature, her eye unwavering and sighs again losing her again into the mist. “I can still regret it you know.”

“Yes, I know.” The creature stopped and turned its head towards her “You’re not the only one forced into this fate against your will.”

She stopped and stared at the creature, sighing yet again. her eyes turned toward the side away from the perceptive glare of the creature. “I guess that’s why we are partners.”

“If that were the reason behind our pairing, then you would have been paired with any one of us. None of us chose this existence. We were all created to do the same thing, it is our fate and we cannot run from it. Well, we can and you can as well, but it is only our minds that can run away and we lose ourselves to the tide. If you want to give reason to our partnership, you can blame it on the fact that we are some of the only ones who still resist the pull of the tide on our minds then do it. In the end it was just luck and chance that we ended up together.” The creature turns and continues its path, smoke following it.

The girl runs a bit to catch up, bells clinking together noisily. She give a sarcastic grin “Well, I guess I’m sort of lucky then. After all, I’m still not lost to the tide no matter how many times I get a haircut.”

“I wish you would not refer to something so grim as a measly haircut” the creature grudged out.

“How else am I supposed to put it. I am tired seeing it as is. It is tooooo grim to dwell on normally. I have to think of it as something else, or I risk going mad and joining the others in the tide-” she stops as her foot finds rock patches amongst the sand. “I guess we’re here” she gripes with a roll of her eyes.

“Shush child.”

“Aren’t I technically older than you? You came into existence when I became what I am, but I was still around before that.”

“True, but you are a child of mind.” The creature snickered.

“Fancy way to say I’m immature.”

The creature cackled some more and slithered out into the clearing leaving a trail of smoke behind. Before the two stood a giant rock formation with tide pools situated on it starting from the bottom and spiraling up to the very top. Each pool was filled with still black water that mirrored the misty sky above it, though one pool was still rippling from the raindrop from before. The girl made her way up to that pool with the creature floating along not too far behind her. She proceeded to sit on the ledge and gripe about the new task she would now have to add to her endless list. Well, the list was not endless in a sense. The number of tasks that she could perform for their master was limited to the number of tide pools they watched, but as soon as one was completed, another replaced it, so it was in a sense endless.

She peered over the ledge of the pool as she waited for the ripples to subside and the image of their new target to reveal itself. “Ugh, will it just clear up already! I’m tired of waiting, I don’t have all the time in the world!”

“Shush child, technically you do.”

“You know that’s not it. _Technically_ I have until they die to get the job done,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes, _technically_ you have until they die, but that _technically_ changes their fate.”

“ _Meaning_ that our master is too lazy to do the job themselves and created us to pick up their mess.”

The creature turned its face toward her with a serious look on its sly appearance. “While I dislike this job as much as you do, it is still our job and must be done to keep the world in balance. Our master had enough on their plate with what happened before. Besides, even before that event our kind existed to help them out.”

The girl sighed again and began to question how lucky she was in getting the partner she had until an image appeared in the water. “Look!” She pointed at another girl’s face “I guess that’s our new target.”

The serpent peered into the pool. “Lets see what their fate is then, shall we dear child.” The creature dipped the orb on its tail into the water and the fate of the girl in the pool begun to reveal itself.


	2. Cursed by Fate Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back again and with a new teaser for you guys. I really need to start on the main story, but it is so much fun messing with people and giving them just a taste of major plot points without actually revealing them. Mwahahaha I love being evil! 
> 
> But I also love all you wonderful readers! I promise to get to the main story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Be sure to let me know if you see any typos or mistakes so I can fix them.

Drops fell from the sky as time passed. Tasks were completed and more given over and over in an endless cycle. The girl’s curly blond hair had grown almost a foot in the time that had passed, nearly reaching her ankles and weighing down her shoulders with their burden. She begun to play with her locks idly, eyes scanning over the images reflected into the pools below. The pools allowed her to peer into their lives and watch their progression in life. On days in between her tasks she would spend days staring into their mirrors. When she got bored of the endless skeleton trees, the constant fog, and the deadly waters she would imagine herself in their place, living a life full of new things. She wasn’t stupid though, she knew that the lives of those reflected in the pools were not always good and that some were downright horrible, but it beat the everlasting nothingness that this place held. Before, she would argue with her companion or attempt to annoy it, but even that had its limits of entertainment and her partner was more than likely to run off to escape the frustration.

Whenever her partner did that she always felt the urge to follow them because she hated being alone, but she knew better. Only their kind could safely navigate those woods. She learned her lesson the hard way when she got lost in there for several months. She was scared out of her mind and nearly succumbed to the tide several times before her partner found her. It was a memory she never wanted to relive.

Kicking her legs in the air behind her, she focused her attention back to the pool. In it the life of the girl from so long ago played before her like a movie, a movie she had already seen. She knew what the girl’s fate was, it was the same as the others reflected in the other pools, but watching her always eased her and filled her with contentment. She saw her struggles an infinite number of times, but she could always watch them once more. She always secretly cheered the girl on when things got rough for the girl. The blond girl refused to tell her partner about this, she knew that they would disapprove of her attachment and tell her that she would only end up hurting herself again. But, this girl in the pool was different. As she solemnly watched her, she was reminded of her old self; of the life she led before she became the monster she was. She had struggled just like the girl in the pool did. She had tried her best just like her. She failed but got back up just like her. But, unlike the girl in the pool, she failed before she could truly do something.

The blond girl stopped swinging her legs and let them rest on the rock underneath her. Her once melancholy look became an apathetic one. She was jealous. She had been jealous at others before this girl and had tried to push it back, but it wasn’t happening this time. This girl was too much like her and knowing their fate didn’t help either. Her brows furrowed and her face contorted, “I guess you were right.”

The creature appeared by her side and stared at her, its face expressionless in its sly way as usual. “I told you with good reason. Every time you start staring at them, I know you are comparing them to your past existence.”

The girl turned her head away and glanced at the ground “I can’t help it, there is nothing to do here. I know that I will only frustrate myself, but the only thing that keeps me occupied is watching their lives. I just can’t help it, and I can’t help getting jealous over the lives they live. Not all are good lives, but at least they run to completion and are not stuck like me.”

The girl’s partner stared at her. If it was capable of sighing it would; but unfortunately, even though the creature possessed a mouth, the creature was incapable of breathing and could only project its thoughts to those around it rather than actually speaking the words. Instead it moved toward the girl leaving a wispy trail of smoke behind it and wrapped itself over her shoulders. The creature spoke softly to her, “We have been together for almost a millennium, but I have yet to tell you this.”

The girl looked up to cast her eyes on her partner beside her. The creature paused to think over it’s words and the seconds dragged on until the creature spoke again. “You might not believe me, but I am jealous of you.”

“Why?” The girl was shocked. Though she trusted her partner, how could she believe the words it spoke. In the time that she has known her partner, it rarely revealed any emotion. Sometimes she would catch exasperation or amusement on its face, but the majority of the time the creature was stoic. Her partner confessing to any emotion would make her roll her eyes in disbelief, but the confession to feeling jealous downright confounded and stunned her. She started to wonder if she was dreaming, until she remembered that she didn’t sleep and her partner was about to speak again.

“I knew that you would not believe me, but is it really that hard to comprehend? I’m not an emotionless puppet like the others yet.” The creature left the snarky comment in the air for a bit until it continued. “I may not show it, but I am jealous. While you may hate how your life was taken from you, at least you got a chance to live your life, even if it was for a short while. As you know, I was created solely for the purpose of completing the tasks given to us by our masters, well just master now as one of them is gone. Anyway, I never even got the chance to experience what is beyond, to discover the wonders and dread of the universe. I am jealous of you because you got that chance.”

The creature paused and curled itself in front of the girl, not giving her the option of looking away. “While, you may feel jealousy towards those within the pools know this: I am as jealous of you as you are toward them and even more so toward them. I am jealous of you for having a taste of that chance and I am jealous of them for getting the full meal. You’re not alone in this feeling. I know it hurts and I don’t like that you are feeling this pain, but I know it is unavoidable no matter how much I try to keep you away. Just know that you are not alone in the feeling and that I am here for you. Okay?”

The girl stared into the creature’s slitted eyes. She had gotten over the initial shock and disbelief, now she wanted to cry. She though that she was alone in the feeling. Even though she knew that her partner had not even experienced a chance at life, she never thought that they were feeling the same emotions she was if not worse. At times she almost believed that her partner held no emotions, but then again if that were true her mind would have been lost to the tide long ago. This only further prover that the creature before her was not their master’s puppet. Her partner had emotions just like her and was even looking out for her when they were undoubtedly feeling even worse than she was. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stated into the eyes of the creature again, they were slightly softer than the usual, which was a lot considering the creature looked terrifying to a normal person even on a good day. She laughed at that.

“Why are you laughing?”

The girl giggled even more. “Just laughing at how ridiculous you look” the girl grinned.

The creature gave an annoyed face at the girl’s ridiculousness. It wondered sometimes why it even worried. “You really are such a child.”

The girl shot up with mock shock all over her face “But I’m older than you!”

The creature rolled its eyes at that, but the girl noticed that its face still held the uncharacteristic softness about it and she giggled again, much to the annoyance of her partner.


	3. Cursed By Fate Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last teaser. I planned to put all of them into one part but…yeah… that didn’t happen. I wanted to get to the main story, but I had to get to this part due to its significance to the main story and to flesh out the characters mentioned here. I honestly have only a few things planned in the main story that I hope I can get to, but everything is being planned as I’m writing. For those of you who are reading this thanks for putting up with me so far and thanks in the future for dealing with my nonsense then. Now on with the story.

The girl was at the pools again. She was seated at the edge, staring down into their depths. In the past few years she had completed the tasks set for several of the pools since her partner revealed their jealousy towards her. She did not know how to really process that bit of information—currently her creature for a partner had disappeared into the fog to attend to its duties, ones that even she did not know about despite their near millennia partnership. She was glad for their jealousy as it made her more comfortable around the creature and more trustable as she did not have to worry about it deceiving her into a false sense of comfort to only have it turn its back on her and let her get swept away by the tide.

But, while she was comforted by that thought, more questions popped forth into her mind. The creature envied her but what does that mean for her? While they have been partners for a very long time, what was the goal of the creature? Their motive? Their plan? Why does it do the things it does? Why bother protecting her from the tide? What does the creature gain from her?

These and more questions filled her mind. She hated thinking of her partner like that, she wanted to trust them. She wanted to believe that it cared somewhat for her. She hoped they could be considered friends. If they were friends, she could almost laugh at the irony that the first friend she even made was not even human. Scratch that, she didn’t even know what exactly it even was.

These thoughts disturbed her, so she tried to force them out of her head by focusing on the girl—now a woman—in the pool from before. While she had seen the end of their fate numerous times, this would be the first and only time the woman will experience the end of her fate. This hurt the girl. She had watched over this person for a long time and had seen their life playing before her over and over again. She knew what would happen and that there was no stopping the fate from reaching its end, but she was still hurt by the fact. She did the very thing her partner warned her about, she had become attached. How could she not? The woman in the pool reminds her so much of herself. She almost turns away as she knows what will happen anyway. It was almost too much for her to watch the girl one last final time as she meets her fate, but she stays and watches. She needs to observe this person one last time, so she can embed their memory within her mind. She leans over the pool some more to get a better look.

In the pool, chaos surrounds the girl. Fire was everywhere, and everything was burning: the people, the animals, the plants, the very earth they were on, and the sky above her were burning. She wished she could do something, something to end all this pain, but fate was fate. Nothing could be done to change the insanity in the pool below. She wished so very much to be able to change the fate. She did not want the girl she once watched over and felt so akin to to meet the end of their fate. She wanted to change things, she wanted to give that girl another life, a good life, a life she deserves for what she has done. She was tired of only being able to watch from afar. She was tired of only being able to pick up the pieces of what remains.

“I’ve warned you not to watch them too much. You get attached.” The creature stated behind her.

The girl jumped up startled by the sudden presence of her partner and turned around, her long blond hair swishing about her heels. “Don’t scare me like that!” she whined as her hands balled into fists by her side and a scowl bloomed on her face.

The creature chuckled “I thought you’d be used to my appearance by now.”

“It’s not your appearance that scared me. I was that you snuck up on me and surprised me,” the blond growled.

“One that note, you should be used to that as well with the number of times I do this to you. You should be more vigilant.”

The girl huffed and rolled her eyes. She really should be used to this by now, but she couldn’t help that her partner snuck up on her while she was focused on the pool. Feeling fed up with her partner she turned back around but in doing so one of her locks of hair dipped into the water of the tide pool and the girl froze and time almost stopped, the only sound being the beats of her heart racing in fear.

 

 

_Thump._ She could feel it.

 

 

_Thump._ She could feel the icy grip of the water as soon as it touched her hair.

 

 

_Thump._ She could feel the water clawing up her hair towards her head, planning to wash her away.

 

 

_Thump._ She could feel the tide calling her from the edge of her mind, whispering to her, telling her to dip her feet into the water, to submerge herself in it, that all will be ok, that there will be no pain as long as she allowed her mind to be washed away.

_Thump._ She could feel her mind slipping, reaching out to the call of the water that was climbing up to her head. She was scared. She didn’t want to give in. She wanted to remain intact, but the tide was very strong, and she could feel her mind being pulled away from the shore. She was so very scared. She did not want to become another puppet like the others.

 

 

_Thump._ She could feel herself disappearing.

 

 

_Thump._

 

 

But then she was not.

Reality slammed back into her. Her surrounding became clear: the white forest that always reminded her of old bones, the endless mist that held the truth to the many mysteries of the world, the bleak sky which drowned this world in the sorrows of its endless tasks, and the rough ground underneath her feet that formed the large hill which held the many eerie tide pools like the one behind her. Her head whipped around to stare at the pool again. She was confused, shouldn’t her mind be gone, washed away like all the others. She could have sworn that her mind went blank for a second. She should be gone, but she isn’t. Or is she? Could this be where all the washed away minds find themselves—stuck in an endless lope of their fate?

Her breaths quickened, and she was beginning to panic. Endless questions filled her mind, none leading her anywhere and none providing answers. Her eyes started to dart around, and she was beginning to stumble back, but something stopped her. She looked behind her and found herself face-to-face with the creature that was her partner. “What-“

“I told you to be vigilant” the creature spoke to her in a soft tone, its eye looking down and away from the girl. “You’re lucky I was here, otherwise the tide would have washed your mind away.”

The girl continued to stare, her mouth dropping, and she whimpered out a small “How?”

“I cut your hair” the creature stated in a somber tone. It lifted up its tail which was wrapped around the remains of her now slightly shorter hair. There were several strands of blond caught on the sharp edge of the fin on its tail, which it had used to cut her hair before the water crept up too far. The cut hair which had fallen on the ground eroded into dust within the blink of an eye, while the locks that had fallen in pool sizzled until it burst into a blue flame.

The girl turned her gaze towards the flame until the hair was gone and the water stilled into mirror like state. As she watched it, be breaths slowed and her mind calmed down. She was still intact, minus a chunk of hair, but as alive as she could be. Her mind was there, and she had control over her thoughts and actions. She felt relieved that she had not turned into a puppet. “Th-thanks,” she stuttered out quietly.

“There is no need to thank me, just be more aware of your surroundings. I prefer to not lose you to the tide” the creature continued in its surprisingly soft voice.

The girl moved her eyes toward the creature, her partner, and her own eyes softened with a smile. “Okay.” Despite not knowing the motives of her partner, she knew she could always trust them.

After a few moments of silence, the girl cast her gaze upon the pool. These events solidified her thoughts from before, began to drive her towards a new beginning, “I am tired of living this way.”

The creature shook its head, the snark in its voice back at full force “It’s a little late to be stating the obvious.”

“That’s not what I meant. We both know we hate this life that was forced upon us, and that there is next to nothing we can do about it. I want to change that. I want to find the way out. I want to be free, and I know you want exactly the same.”

The creature cocked its head to the side, wariness in its tone, “What are you proposing?”

“I propose that we do something. Instead of just sitting on the sidelines watching what fate dictates and waiting until it is our turn to clean up the aftermath, I propose that we take action and actually do something about the terrible lives we see.”

“Not everything can have a happily-ever-after life. There has to be bad to balance out the good. Plus, what I think you are proposing may lead to some ‘side effects.’”

“I know that there will always be bad out there, but I am tired of just sitting. While I know I should care about the consequences, at this point I don’t care. I want to change things. I want to make things better. I want to be free of these chains and to be able to make a difference.”

“Suppose we can change their fates, how will that free us?”

“I don’t know, I honestly don’t, but I know that I can’t take this anymore. If being able to alter the fate destined to these people brings nothing but trouble for us then so be it, I want to change things for them, and I hope that by doing so we might find the answer to that, that we might find the key to our shackles.”

The creature made a small noise that could pass for a hum in thought, its body turning to the side to stare at their surrounding and taking them it. While her partner was thinking, the girl cast her gaze upon the pool again. all remnants of her cut hair and flame were gone and the fate of the woman continued to play on in its chaos. As the fire in the images of the pool burned, the girl made up her mind and adamantly declared “We are going to do something for once. We are going to change fate and it starts with this woman right here” she pointed to said person in the pool.

“Give me a chance to think things through. This is a vital decision after all.”

The girl huffed with a deadpan expression on her face “You and I both know that you agree with me and are going to follow me anyway.”

“Dramatics dear child, dramatics” the creature gave with a coy look.

“Yeah, dramatics” she rolled her eyes.

“So, what’s the plan, dear child?”

“We are going to change that person’s fate.”

“How? Plans need details, remember” the creature smirked at her.

The girl blushed in irritation with her face set as a scowl “Sh-shut up!”

“Oh, hush child, I was only messing with you. I knew that you would not have a plan.”

“How do I even plan something like this, it has never been done before. What can we even plan for anyway? The wrath of out master surely, but the rest I don’t know. All I know is that I want to change the fate of this girl—I mean woman. She deserves something better than what fate has planned for her.”

“I know. Our master will be very displeased with this for sure, but haven’t they always disliked us. We weren’t exactly the most cooperative compared to their other puppets.” The creature gave an eerie smile at that. “That will not change at least.”

“You got that right, but do you have a plan?”

“As you said, this has never been done before to my knowledge. I am just as blind as you are in this. I don’t know what to expect, so I cannot develop a plan. Our best option is just to go for it head on.”

“I expected you to at least have something” the girl smiled back.

“But, I don’t, and I don’t know why you care anyway. You were going to go along your way whether there was a plan or not.”

“You know me so well” she sassed out with as much sarcasm as she could muster. “Well, it’s now or never I guess. You ready?”

The creature cackled flashing its hooked teeth “Of course.”

“It’s time for a haircut then! I need to fix these jagged ends that you cut, and with what we are about to do, I have a feeling that I’m going to get it cut at last,” The girl stated with a wide smile on her face.

The smile on the creature disappeared “Don’t assume something so morbid. I hope that it doesn’t get cut!”

“Booooo! You just don’t understand.”

“Of course, I don’t understand. I’m not like you” it stated softly, its eyes looking anywhere but at the girl. “It is because I’m not like you that I hate it every time. Your hair is the most beautiful when its long, it reveals how strong you are in the face of all this madness. I know that the times that it is cut are sometimes unavoidable, but I still dislike it when I have to watch it. I hate not being able to do anything to help you” its eyes focus on the pool filled with melancholy as visions of the past flashed in its mind.

The girl’s smile disappeared at the comment “We’ve had this conversation already. I don’t want to repeat it. You know that the longer my hair gets the more I hate it, it reminds me of the time I’ve been stuck living this life.”

“I know. I just want you to know what I think, that you are stronger than you realize.”

The girl said nothing to this and turned around to face the pool again. After a lengthy pause she gave a sigh, “We really are cursed by Fate.”

“Yes.” The creature started out into the pool again, “We are cursed by Fate.”

Thoughts buzzed through their heads for a while until the creature asked, “Are you ready?” The girl nodded and took a few steps back. She turned her head back toward her partner, a silent message passing between.

_Protect me from the tide please._

The girl took off running towards the pool, her feet not making a sound as they slap against the rock. The creature takes off after her and when she reaches the pool she jumps, her partner wrapping around her and concealing her body with smoke, protecting her from the tide.

It made sure that no strand of the girl’s lengthy blond hair was left uncovered as they fell into the water, not disturbing the mirror like surface in the slightest as they disappeared into its dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended way longer than I thought it would, like more than double the length I originally planned. Goes to show you how character drive the plot instead of the author even though I created their miserable selves. Maybe that why...oh well. They need hugs for sure.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you guy and gals enjoyed this teaser. I plan to start on the main story now. For those of you who are going to ask:  
> 1) Yes, these two will be included in the main story, but I don't know exactly when or in which one. In whichever book they appear in it will be toward the end.  
> 2) As to their importance in the story, they are very important. Even though the only planned appearance is a very small one, their purpose is major one (one I can’t tell you though). Many events will revolve around them, well their kind to be more specific. Just know that they are important even if you never see them.  
> 3) No, they are not in a romantic relationship. None of my friends have asked me this yet but I have a feeling that with this chapter some people might get confused. Its not your fault, its mine. Curse my robot sense of emotions. I try though. I was going for a close friend-like relationship. At times I knew the creature might have acted like a mom (it doesn’t have a gender though), but it isn’t, it is just a caring friend.  
> 4) I am not sure of the specifics of their world. One of my friends asked if was between worlds or a separate one entirely. Honestly, I am not even sure of this myself. I tried to write in an ambiguous way, so I could be freer with potential plotlines and by doing so I don’t know all the answers for the ways things are in their world. It is a wait-and-find-out situation for both you and me.  
> 5) As for their names, I haven’t even decided on them yet. It was so of weird always referring to the girl as “the girl,” but I was left with no other choice. I’m not even positive if the girl even remembers her name or if the creature even has one. Even if they do get names, I am not going to update the tags with them due to them being spoilers.
> 
> I hoped this answered some of the questions you readers might have. If they don’t, post them in the comments below and I will answer them as best as I can. I will try to update this end note with them, so others don’t have to dig for them.  
> Be sure to point out any typo or errors you might see. I have no beta, but I do try my best. Thanks for reading.


End file.
